Flowers and Feathers
by xSacredHearts
Summary: Hana is Aerith's fraternal twin.Years later,she graduates from Shinra Military Academy near and becomes a Turk.Little does she knows of what lies ahead of her especially when she meets a certain someone. Zack x Aerith, ( Main OC's love interest still being debated ) and other pairings.I stink at summaries so just bear with me. (STORY CURRENTLY BEING EDITED)
1. Dreadful Mornings

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story I made for a friend of mine. I'm not that very good of writer but I try. If you see any errors in this chapter and would like to give me some pointers to make this better. Please review or PM . I don't bite. ^_^**

**Pairings later on in the chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Heaven knows what might happen if I did.**

**This is set around somewhere in Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII. I might skip around between their timelines and forgive me if you get confused.**

**(EDIT) HEY! I edited this chapters and the others as well. So if you see any changes to any of them then it means the Edit Fairy paid a visit.**

It was a bright,peaceful morning and I was comfortably sleeping away on my bed. Then something really unexpected happen. A flash of the sun's gentle light stunned my eyes and I quickly wrapped myself in a cocoon with my sheets.

"Hey, Gingy wake up or we'll be late at the train station!" yells Alas while rapidly poking her sleeping friend .

Ugh, why can't I get a few more minutes of sleep?

"Hana Caelestis Gainsborough I know this is our last day at the academy but get your fucking lazy ass out of bed now !" threaten Alas.

Isn't she sleepy as well? I mean she hardly slept at all last night and how do I know this? Because she was reading LOVELESS in the freaking middle of 3 in the morning with the book light on.

" mmm..Alas...too tired.. an' sleepy..." I groaned as I put my pillow over my head.

Seconds later my little fluffy item of comfort was snatched right out of my hands opening my eyes I see Alas standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She's wearing a black T-shirt with a light purple angel wings designs on the back, loose blue jeans, white sneakers, hair up in a ponytail with loose strands of hair framing around her face and silver and black wings necklace. The person who just now to woke me up is my colleague and best friend Alas Lucis Tenebris. She has slight tan skin, black hair that goes middle of her back, and dark brown eyes. She's been good and kind to me ever since we met.

Alas is on top of our class I happen to meet her on my first day of SMA in Materia 101. We lost in the building trying to find Marksmanship class which was 3 classes to the left of Firearms. We went around a complete circle for nothing. That goes to show that when you have no clue where your next class is please ask your mentor.

I immediately got up from bed, ate breakfast,took a quick shower, and went into a pair of old jeans,white ruffle camisole with a light red jacket, and the necklace Aerith gave me for my birthday. It kinda hard to believe Aerith and I are fraternal twins yet we kinda look the of. I have waist-length bright red hair; her's is light brown and close to her waist. Aerith's eyes are a soft,bright green while mine are hazel. I have pale skin tone so I'm kind of close to looking like a ghost. We've been really close and always looked out for each other. For some weird reason, she always had this fear of the sky like it about to suck her in.I just hope she got over it.

"Alas what time is it?" I asked while putting on my jacket.

Alas rolled her eyes as if I asked her the question hundred times. " It's 8:50 am. Our train to Midgar doesn't leave till 10 but we have to get there before 9:30 because we have to go through security,to make sure we don't get lost, and to get on the right train."

"Damn it! I thought it 7am" I spoke surprisingly.

" No, Hana it's not 7. Though I tried waking you up at 7 but you fucking punch me in the stomach! " spoke Alas with venom in her voice as she rubs the part of her stomach that I hit her at.

"Sorry Alas" I apologized. Alas smiled as she quickly grabs my pillow and throws it at my at least I hopefully I can least sleep on train ride to home without getting glared to death .

Alas and I be working alongside each as Turks in Shinra at Midgar in a few many thought Alas should be in SOLDIER because of her swordsmanship skills and being able to pick up our two hundred and forty pound firearms instructor with ease and they recently started to let women joined. The poor man nearly had a heart attack as the small lady put the man back on the ground. Just two weeks ago, a man in a black suit with shades came to the academy saw Alas performance in Swordsmanship and quickly diffusing a bomb in less than thirty mysterious man also came to my Firearms class and observed me shoot every target that came at me with ease and perfect accuracy without effort. After the day was done, The Headmaster immediately summoned us to the main office and he told us the mysterious man in black was one of Turks came and saw us working during and classes and said to him

"Those ladies have all the qualities the Turks are looking for. I'd like you to ask them if they want to join our ranks." The Turk then later left. Alas and I were both shocked and glad that this was our ticket out of her.

We quickly agreed and with that the Headmaster quickly contacted the Turk of our agreement and told us we have two weeks to arrive at Midgar to start working immediately. I immediately wrote to Aerith since we're not allowed to have cell phones because the people here are so freaking strict for no apparent reason. A week later I got a reply back.

_Dear Sis,_

_I got your last letter telling us that you're graduating soon. Congratulations! Mom and I are so proud of you. Tseng told us that you'll be joining the Turks after your graduation. You remember Tseng don't you? He comes to visits us once a week or so to tell us about your progress in SMA. He says that after you begin work the two days after you come back. The rest he'll explain later. Anyway, Mom and I can't wait to see you and Alas. Tell her she can stay at our place until you guys move in into your apartment. Remember the roses we planted at the little abandon church right before you left for the academy? They're in full bloom and look really beautiful. I had a little help from some of the neighborhood kids. _  
_I'll see you both at the train station around noon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aerith _

I'm finally getting out of here yet the worse is yet to come. Feels like just yesterday when Tseng of the Turks came that evening.

**A/N: End of chapter 1! Was it good? Was it bad? Please review or PM me . Remember this my first story so go easy on me okay? I'll will upload chapter 2 soon. :)  
~xSacredHearts**

**Aerith: What did happen on that evening.**  
**xSacredHearts: You're just gonna have to check chapter 2 to find out.**


	2. Finally Coming Home

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I sort of rushed into this one because I pull an all nighter typing and probably made few mistakes on the way. Please review and PM if you have any questions and I will kindly as answer them if I can.**

**Note: I'm in a need of beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.**

**Pairings: SephXOC, ZackXAertih and few other pairings later on.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix are the rightful owners of Final Fantasy VII.**

**Rated M for language and other mature content. You've been warned!**

I'm finally getting out of here yet the worse is yet to come. Feels like just yesterday when Tseng of the Turks came that evening.

-o-o-

For attending the academy for five long years, I'm finally leaving the academy. As I lean my back against the front of the doorframe, flashes of scenes play out in my head of my all-nighters of last-minute studying, Alas making me memorize quotes from LOVELESS, almost getting chased by her with a bamboo stick for stealing desserts from her stash, Alas baking me a cake for my 16th birthday, and the first day I arrived here in this room with Alas. I quickly make sure I got the room key with me and closed the door behind me. On my way down stairs I gave it to Mrs. Evans, head of the housekeeping service. Feeling tired and sleepy, I take the rest of my luggage downstairs with Alas who was rapidly tapping against wall one hand and the other holding her LOVELESS book, beside her the luggage as well.

"Did give you the key to?" says Alas with a hint of impatience in her voice.

Rolling my eyes "Yes and you don't have to be so impatient."

"I'm not impatient," Alas quickly shut her book and then placed it into her bag. "I already told the Headmaster to give us these papers to let the guards know we leaving and to not kick us back in here." In her hand was what looks like a two documents with the Headmaster's signature on them.

"Hey it's probably better than being almost cut in half with a double-edged sword." Hana said sarcastically.

"Hey you know that was an accident!"

Alas doesn't know I was only messing with her. Why does she get angry so easily?

Alas checked her watch. "Gaia it's already past 9:25,we better go now or we'll miss the early train."

-o-o-

Alas reached it in 5 minutes before I got there, panting like a dog.

"Gaia Hana you're slow!" said Alas. She steps into the cart, puts our massive luggage up in the luggage space above our seats with one hand then sits her legs crossed. Seriously how does she do that?

_" When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end"._  
_The goddess descends from the sky,_  
_Wings of light and dark spread afar,_  
_She guides us to bliss,_  
_her gift everlasting._

Loveless Act I " Alas finished grinning ear to ear with her eyes a mischievous glow in them.

"Why are you reciting LOVELESS?"

"Oh nothing. Sudden urge I guess" she says innocently while trying not to giggle.

I got a bad feeling about this.

"Then why in Gaia's name are you giggling?"

Before Alas even replies the train starts to move. "Welcome, we will begin our destination to Midgar immediately" says the lady over the intercom.

Alas calms herself down with deep breaths. "You had this scared look on your face as if I was about pull a gun on you." Which is close to what I expected or wish. "I was only reciting LOVELESS. Besides, it was kind of funny on how you looked."

How is it funny? "You started reciting LOVELESS out of nowhere, went into a giggling fit, then calm down. All to see on how I would react?"

"Pretty much," Alas says happily with arms behind her head.

"You're crazy you know that."

"And I can kick your butt anytime" She sticks her tongue at me.

-o-o-

"Hana get your freaking luggage or I'm leaving it on the train!" Alas hands me my luggage and gives me this murderous look in her eyes.

"Pretty please can you carry it?" I begged and gave my best puppy eye look.

"No!"

"Please?"

|"_No!_"

"Please!"

"No and that's my final an-" before Alas got to finish someone or something tackled me to the ground from behind. I turn my head back and see two bright green eyes looking at me while the person is hugging me.

"Welcome back Hana!" Aerith says cheerfully as I merely suffocate.

"Hi.. Sis um you …get off me now I can't… breathe." As I manage to say those words and Aerith lessens her grip and looks offended.

"Sorry guess I don't know my own strength." says Aerith jokingly. Aerith changed a lot since I left. She's an inch shorter than me and her skin tone has a bit more color than mine, and last her hair got a bit wavy. In the background, Alas just standing there with her luggage beside her, laughing at my sister's surprise attack.

"Well I see you two are enjoying yourselves," says Alas as she bends down, grabs my arm and pulls me up.

Alas walks up to Aerith with this amused look on her face. "So…guessing from the sneak attack you gave my friend Hana here I assume you're Aerith right?"

Aerith nods "Yes, I'm her twin sister. I guess you're Alas? Hana told me you guys are friends and will be working together."

"Aerith did you come here by yourself?" There is no one around but us at the station except for a few people coming out of the train. Aerith explains to me that she came with a friend of hers but left a few minutes ago for work. Alas looks at Aerith suspiciously when she said about her _friend_ bringing her here.

On the walk home, Aerith asks Alas a lot questions that I tuned out everything and bumped into a few things along the way. Most of them about how many years she attended SMA, how old is she, does she have a boyfriend, hobbies, and her family.

" You sure do like to ask a lot questions Aerith. Let's see I attended the academy for six years when I was 12. I'll be turning 19 in a few months. A neighbor from home gave me this necklace. My hobbies are reading, swordsmanship, and listening to music." Aerith looks at the dark haired girl with a curious look on her.

"Swordsmanship? Like how good are you?"

"Enough to almost slice the entire infantrymen class in half in less than sixty seconds" Hana butted in."

"With 10 seconds to spare." Alas added.

"Do you own one?" Aerith asked,

"Own what? Oh… You mean if I own a sword? No but I'm getting one soon after start working. Why do you want to know if I have one Aerith?"

"Oh nothing."

Minutes later we arrived at my place and smiled in relief. Aerith took a key from the pocket of her jacket and unlocks the door. Stepping inside, I take a deep look at the home I once left five years ago.

-o-o-

A/N : Yay! I finished editing the chapter. At first it sounded okay then I saw that I made a bunch of mistakes. I'm slowly getting better at this.

~xSacredHeart


	3. Who Carries Weapons To Work?

**A/N: Another chapter and the usual for me. I sorta had to wrack my brain on this one. There will sometimes that I might add in a few Japanese in this particular chapter and show a little more of Alas' background. I'll be switching POVs so I'm giving you a heads up.**

**Pairings: Sephiroth x OC , Zack x Aerith, others later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII!**

Stepping inside, I take a deep look at the home I once left five years ago. Home looks exactly the same as I left but the color of the walls area a cream bash and not the bright green.

When everyone got to a small home that's a few blocks from the Wall Market District the atmosphere had a strange vibe. Ever since my little show I played on Hanako she had this strange aura coming off in waves of relief,nervousness, and fear . Well I guess she was still sort of scared shitless from Aerith's sneak attack. Anyway it was nice of them to let me stay at their place for a while. At the train station, I got this strange vibe coming off of Aerith and was closely similar to Hanako. Aerith was wearing a pink floral dress and red strap sandals. Aerith told us that her "friend" walked her to the train station and suddenly left for work. Of course I understand if this 'friend' had to leave due to work but something that got my attention was there was a strange _fragrance _coming off of her. It held the smell of rich earth which explains the dirt on her hands and knees, flowers, and the one things that's off is a slight wave of men's cologne on her jacket. Certainly Aerith doesn't wear cologne does she? No, it's not this smell is too recent. I curiously ask Aerith " Aerith when did your friend leave for work?" Aerith furrowed her eyebrows as this is a difficult math question "Um I'm not sure like minute before the your train stop." I can tell she's trying very hard not give out a clue of her friend's gender. Aerith's green eyes stare at me with curiosity of a little kid. Surely I can tell they stay that color unlike her twin sister. I can just automatically tell that her personality is so different from Hanako because her eyes just tell me she's bubbly,gentle person.

Hanako looks at me weird with her head tilted to the side. I suppose she forgot that my sense of smell and sight are a bit enhanced than a regular persons and my little "gift" . Normally I try not to expose too much because people will find it strange of me to know about their true colors. People to me are like open books. I know their personalities just by looking into the eyes. They say eyes are doors to the soul and I have a key to every one of them. Many might find this gift special as Father might say " Little one you'll easily find people who will be true to you and those who will not. Just remember that be true to yourself and you'll find what you're looking for." I guess he right about the easy part.

I can see in Hanako that she's just relieved to be home. Hanako told me she never planned on working for Shinra after we had to take that survey a few years back. The moon glowed luminously that night, I was up secretly doing some random drawings without Gingy knowing. Hanako laid on her bed fast asleep with a snore every once in awhile. Going back into doing a drawing of my Materia instructor as a hippo I heard something. Looking around to see where the sound came and saw that the sound was coming where Hanako was sleeping. Quickly I slowly got out of my bed and tiptoed toward the sleeping redhead. I gently pull the covers and there was Hanako crying and squeezing the life out of Kiki the Ki-kwi plushie I got her for Christmas. "Hanako are you okay?" Alas softly spoke. Opening her eyes, she lets go of Kiki and reaches out to me and starts crying into my white pj shirt. I pat her hair gently and patiently wait for her to stop crying. An hour passed, she stop and look at me with puffy pink eyes. "Better now?" I asked. "No" she quietly replied. "Alas I'm not supposed to here! No I'm not! I just can't believe it happen to me."

I look at her having no clue what she's talking about. Hanako wiped off the tears with hands and took a deep breath. " I didn't want to come to the academy but I had to." Hanako's sounding very hoarse from the crying. Minutes later she explained everything. I never knew Shinra was after her and Aerith until she told me. I asked why but she says she doesn't know. Looking into her eyes and I see if she was just making this stuff up, the eyes slowing change from green back to hazel and they were telling the truth . For a second there I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but they're not. " Hana.. your eyes... they just changed color." I practically said that thought out loud. " Huh? Oh yeah they do that sometimes." she whimpered. Sometimes? Who has eyes that change color? " It's sorta genetic thing." said Hanako whiling wiping away a few rogue tears with her arm. I bet she's still wondering why Shinra is after her and I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"Damn it Hanako we're going to be late!" said Alas as she was running through her luggage trying to find something. " Hanako have you seen wooden box around here? I can't find it!"

"The big one with Wutainese-style decor on it?" Alas nods. " Um... I'm not sure. I think Aerith might of seen it. She's outsi-" The door shuts quietly noting that Alas must ran downstairs. How does she leave the room so quietly? I guess I'll never know. What's in that box anyway and so important about it? Sighing deeply, I look at myself still in my pajamas and turn to the white box Aerith gave to Alas and I the day when we got back. She said Tseng gave it to her in the morning. How did he know we arrived a few days ago? "He comes by every once a week and brought these for you guys." The box contained the standard Turk uniform : a black unisex business suit with matching tie, white undershirt and fit fine and we have to wear them at work at all times. Aerith did my hair pulled back into a long loose braid that is twisted down and my bangs to the Alas had her hair up in a sort of messy bun and her bangs swept to the left. I look around my old room and down at my necklace. Five years ago I was just little Hanako Gainsborough who lives in the slums. Now I'm Hanako Gainsborough who works for the Turks. Rubbing my eyes, I'm still tired from last night. I've been having these weird dreams lately ever since I came back. They appear to happen in a dark,mysterious forest with this melancholic air to it. Looking below I see I'm wearing a white floor-length cotton dress. A soft,female voice tries to reach out and I only able make out a few words.

_**Be careful my young one  
**_

_**From the Heavens I watch**_

_**The wings of light and dark**_

_**They will guide to you of the path**_

**Of what you seek**

What is it suppose mean that the wings will guide me? Ugh! I'm just too tired to even think about it. I swiftly changed out of my pajamas and into the suit. I look at the clock next to my bed. 4:45. Fifteen minutes left so I'll take a little snooze until Alas comes up.

I grip on to Hanako's arm as we race to the Shinra building. The note Tseng left in the box telling us to arrive at 5a.m.

_**Arrive at the Shinra building at 5:00 am. Reno will be waiting for you.**  
**-Tseng**_

I understand why he chose 5:00 a.m. for us to leave because there are less witnesses on the streets and low risk of getting lost on the way well for me that is. Hanako was practically half-asleep when I had to fucking carryher halfway on my back. We almost arrive at sector near the Shinra building and there stood a guy in black attire with wild,unkempt red hair, goggles up to his forehead, and the rest in a long ponytail. He appeared to be looking through his cell phone with his back leaning against the wall of the building beside him. I guess that must be Reno since there isn't anyone else here.

"Hanako wake up and stay here." Alas whispered to Hanako. The still sleepy redhead rubs her eyes and nods in approval. Alas places a black,handgun in Hanako's hand. " Come out and shoot when I give the signal" Hanako wakes up from her daze and quickly grabs Alas' arm. " Where did you get this?" Alas shrugs in her shoulders. " It was in the box that Tseng gave you with the uniform." Alas leaves Hanako with a shocked look on her face and walks towards the stranger in complete silence trying not to disturb him. Reno senses the another presence around him and looks up from his phone. " Ya must to be the newbie. Am I right?" Reno asks. Alas stops at her tracks. Shit he caught me there goes my surprise attack. " Isn't there suppose to be two of you?" Renos asks again.

"She's not here yet." Reno doesn't look surprised when I emphasized on the word 'not'. " You must be Reno?" I ask. He shuts his cell and places it in his pocket. " Yep and I'm surprised to see ya solo." Reno laughs. "I heard from the last meeting tha' two top students from the military academy are gonna join the Turks. So I guess you must be Alas?" I'm getting this bad feeling about this. Looking at Reno eyes I notice a sneaky, mischievous,and somewhat laid backfeel to them. Something tells me to that Reno isn't what he looks to be. Who knows what might come up from his sleeve so I gotta have my guard up with him around.  
" Hmm you don't look bad ... Why so tense? Loosen up I don't bite" That instant Reno pulled something that looks like a iron pipe out of his sleeve and started walking towards me " So... since there's no one around let's see how good you are ," He presses a small button of the rod and flurries of electric sparks materialize at the end. " at combat!" I knew he hiding something up on his sleeve. Quickly, I managed to dodge the attack and pull out a few of my kunai. I turn my head to where I left Hanako. I see a bit of her shoe sticking out. I glad Reno hasn't caught her yet.

I'm surprised that Alas somehow knew that Reno would attack. They're fighting as this a life or death situation and they just met. Alas dodging every attack as the lanky male tries to keep up with her. She quickly turns her eyes at me and carefully shows a flash of metal in her hand. Are those shurikens? No they're kunai. Where and how did she get kunai?  
_  
**"**_**_Hana have you seen wooden box around here? I can't find it!"  
"The big one with Wutainese-style decor on it?"  
"Shoot when I give the signal"_**

She brought weapons with her? Who in their right minds bring weapons with them? Oh wait an insane person would and of course Alas! Reno has his back towards me while he tries to have Alas cornered. Her eyes goes to me and to the electric rod and winks at me. That must be the signal. Slowly I try to take my aim at the metal rod and press the trigger. Reno turns back to see where the shot came from and the rod flies out of his hand.

Opportunity strikes and Alas knocks Reno down,pulls both of his hands in a tight lock behind his back, ties them with rope she attach to her kunai.

" Ha! I guess I'm good at combat don't ya think Reno." The black-haired girl sits at the fountain close to her . " Hey Hanako you can come out now! I tied him up" I wave to my hidden friend and out she comes.  
"Well you would of finished sooner if didn't stop playing around!" she pointed out. " Hey can't I have a little fun? Besides he'd the one who attacked me." Alas looks at the tied up Turk. Reno keeps flailing around like a fish out of water spitting out curses like a sailor " So ya knew this was gonna happen. Pretty impressive for a rookie yo." what sound like a compliment from Reno " And you were here the whole time? " Reno spoke with venom in his voice as he look to my direction.

"Actually my good pal I sort of went with instinct and winged it." Alas said jokingly. Looking down at him I see he's pretty pissed off. " Why you little" before Reno finished his face went pale.

We looked back and saw _him_.

"Reno what did you do this time? Look at yourself! I order you to bring them to the department half an hour ago not kill them." said Tseng. He looks a lot older now than he did five years ago. He wearing a classic, dark navy Turk attire and hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"Long time to see Hanako. Why I didn't recognize you there for a second. How was the academy?" Tseng asks as he walks up to Reno and cuts the ropes that bind him. " Like hell " Hanako replied quietly.

"Well I saw the entire scene and I'm well impressed on how you two worked." Reno stands up and looks around for the weapon I shot at. " Yo where my EMR? It was just around here."

" Oh you mean this?" Alas says cheerfully brings out the EMR that's bent in ways beyond repair from behind her back with a few sparks coming out. I suppose she must of grabbed it without any of us looking. " Holy Shiva how did ya make my EMR into a this!" Reno exclaimed. He snatches the broken rod from Alas and looks at it disappointedly. " Ummm... I was sorta bend it."

Tseng looks at Alas with curiosity. " So you're Alas Tenebris? I heard that you passed every advanced class with top marks along with Hanako here."

"Yes sir." said Alas.  
" And that you're the one that tied up Reno." asked Tseng.  
"Yes sir." repeated Alas.

"Impressive. I've never seen anyone shake him up like this" Tseng chuckled. " Boss she turned my EMR into a pretzel and did you just laugh at me?" stated Reno angrily. " Technically Hanako shot it. I just bended it." said Alas.

"How in Gaia's name did you?" asked Reno repeatedly. Tseng shook his head and rubbed the tilak on his forehead as if he was getting a headache. " Don't you have a spare Reno?" asked Tseng. " No this was the spare one. I broke the last one when Rufus' pest of a pet attacked me!." growled Reno as he kick a rock near him. "That's right and you stayed in the infirmary for about a week. I suppose you learn from you lesson from this?"

"What lesson,yo?" Tseng and Alas turn and glare at him. "Kashin wa anata o korosu darou" said Alas. " What did she just yo?" Reno turned to my direction. I shrug my shoulders."She said 'Overconfidence will kill you' " translated Tseng. " You know Wutainese?" asked Reno in astonishment. "Yes, I'm from Wutai. Aren't you as well Tenebris-san? " Alas turned completely white. " How did you know?" ask Alas. Tseng raises his brow in question. " I took a quick look at your records before coming here." answered Tseng. " Oh and excuse me for not presenting myself. As you may know I'm Tseng of the Turks and Head of the Turk Department." said Tseng in a more business-like voice. " This here is your co-worker Reno and he'll teach you the ropes around here."

"Whoa hold up boss! You said Elena is going to show the ropes to the rook-." said Reno annoyingly.  
" I said Elena will be in charge of Hanako. You'll be in charge of showing the ropes to Alas and that a order. " corrected Tseng. "Oh come on Reno I don't _bite_." chuckled Alas as she lightly punch Reno on his arm. "Ow!That hurts, yo!" yelled Reno as he rubs his arm. "Baka!" Alas mumbled.

The hurt Reno walks up to Tseng " Are you sure I can't be in charge of the other one?" asked Reno. "Do you want to be in charge of cleaning out the SOLDIER stalls with your toothbrush?" said Tseng. " Besides you'll probably want have a close watch your back. Seeing on how Alas knew you would attack and mutilated your EMR." said Tseng jokingly. " You can survive one day with her right? I'm sure everyone would love to hear that you got beaten by a rookie on her first day on the job."

"So may we head to the building now? We have a lot to discuss about your first assignment." As that said everyone followed Tseng to building just ahead. On the way those voices ring back and forth in my mind.

_**Be careful my young one  
**_

_**From the Heavens I watch**_

_**The wings of light and dark**_

_**They will guide to you of the path**_

**Of what you seek**

**A/N: So that's it for chapter number tres! Poor Reno got tied up like a wild animal. I got the idea the Kee-kwee plushie idea from the Legend of Zelda. Ki-kwi's are so cute! :3 Anyway don't forget to review. Any tips on writing will help. See you on Chapter 4! :D**

**~xSacredHearts**

**Reno: Why did I get tied up like a wild animal?**  
**Author: Because you shouldn't try to suddenly attack people out of nowhere.**  
**Reno: T^T My poor EMR.**  
**Author: What a baby.-.-**


End file.
